After a Mission
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have the room to themselves after a stressful mission. Whiterose smut oneshot. Reviews are loved.


Wrote a smut for Xthuathopec on tumblr :D First smut I've uploaded here. I'm not too skilled with smut writing YET so bear with me. Reviews are loved!

* * *

"Oh come on, Weiss, I was right behind you the whole time!" Ruby whined, trailing behind her annoyed partner. "I've always got your back, you know that right?" She asked, her normal confidence quickly leaving her. Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and continuing forward.

They had just finished a mission to clear out a den of Ursa that was getting to be too much of a threat too close to the school. So naturally, one of the top year four pairs had been sent. Ruby and Weiss didn't think much of it, assuming it would be like their other missions. But when Ruby disappeared in the middle of the fight with her semblance, Weiss was left with one of the largest Ursa she'd ever seen.

It was no doubt the head male of the den, and Weiss wouldn't have had a problem with it had she not been exhausted from fighting multiple Ursa already. So when she was knocked down and seconds away from taking a direct strike, Ruby reappeared and quickly decapitated it, saying she was aware of the situation the whole time after quickly dispatching one that had tried to run off.

Weiss took a deep breath and stopped walking suddenly, causing Ruby to almost bump in to her with how close she was. "Ruby, please. Can we drop this for now? I'm exhausted." The heiress took the silence as a yes and continued on, Ruby in tow. They reached the dorm room quickly, opening the door to see the other half of their team missing.

As soon as they saw the empty room Ruby pushed Weiss in, spinning them around to pin Weiss to the now closed door. She pressed her lips to the heiress's hungrily, one hand on the back of her neck while the other was splayed on her hip, gripping tightly.

The scythe wielder kept them in that position, refusing to pull away till she absolutely needed to breathe. Weiss gasped, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the door. Once Ruby had her breath back she immediately began to pepper kisses across Weiss's jaw and down her neck to leave a mark on her collarbone.

"I'd never leave you Weiss, you know that." Ruby whispered, lips brushing against the pale skin with each word. The heiress let out a small shudder, her hands coming up to run through the soft, black hair. She remained silent, egging Ruby on.

The scythe wielder let out a growl, leaving another mark not far from the first. Weiss usually prefered to stay unmarked, but Ruby didn't give her the chance to protest, quickly reclaiming Weiss's lips. The heiress scratched Ruby's scalp appreciatively, grip tightening in the black locks. Ruby's thumbs rubbed circles on Weiss's hips, teasing the waistband but never dipping underneath. The fencer squirmed, hips twitching, trying to obtain more contact.

"You're mine, and I'll destroy anyone that tries to change that." Ruby growled after pulling away, running her hands up and down the heiress's sides, lightly over her ribs to tickle her slightly before tightening on her hips. The fencer took the break to catch her breath before leaning closer, her breath tickling Ruby's ear.

"Of course I'm yours, dolt. I just love it when you prove it." She murmured, nipping her partner's ear gently before pulling back.

Ruby lowered her hands to Weiss's ass, squeezing briefly before resting on her legs. Taking the hint, the heiress wrapped her legs around the scythe wielder when she was lifted up and pressed against the door. She let out an involuntary moan, loving the feeling of Ruby pressed against her. "Ruby, Blake and Yang could come back anytime," Weiss said, not wanting to stop but preferring not to be caught by their teammates in this position.

"They're gone for the night, recon mission." Ruby said suddenly, turning her head to read a sticky note on the door. She left out the part Yang wrote about how Ruby needed to 'get some while they were alone'. Weiss gave a devilish smirk, narrowing her eyes and gently pulling at Ruby's hair. "Well, whatever should we do?" The heiress asked, taunting and teasing her partner as much as she could.

"I don't know, just us alone? What comes to mind?" Ruby said, her voice just barely a whisper as her lips ghosted over Weiss's pale neck. Her grip tightened slightly on Weiss's legs, not enough to bruise, but firm enough to excite the heiress.

This is how it usually went, they'd taunt and tease and leave each other wanting more until one broke. "We could watch a movie?" The heiress suggested, her breath hot against Ruby's cheek. Her hands wandered, raising goosebumps in their wake.

"We could discuss foreign politics?" The younger woman offered, one hand coming up to pinch Weiss's ass while the other remained on her thigh.

The fencer jolted slightly at this, smirking. "We could, _eat out_." Her hand gently pushed back the collar of Ruby's shirt, leaning forward to lightly suck at the flawless skin. Ruby clenched her jaw, pushing Weiss harder against the door. "Not fair," She said, kissing Weiss fiercely.

Weiss broke away first, taking a breath before smirking. "What are you going to do about it?" She taunted, eyes closed and heart thumping rapidly in her chest. She felt the hand leave her leg, now supported between the door and Ruby and one arm around the small of her back. The scythe-wielder backed off slightly, just enough to reach between them and quickly unbutton Weiss's top.

She ran her fingertips lightly over the newly exposed skin, pushing the shirt away and raising goosebumps. Weiss shuddered slightly at the feeling, fingers pulling gently at Ruby's hair. "So now what? Can we at least use the bed? Or are you gonna fuck me against the wall?" Weiss asked, nipping at Ruby's ear. It wasn't a secret that Ruby had a thing for Weiss swearing.

"Keep talking like that and I just might have to," She responded, grinding her hips into the fencer's. Ruby smirked at Weis's gasp, seriously considering ignoring the bed at this point. Though Weiss probably wouldn't like the wall too much, and Ruby was currently aiming to please.

But when curious fingers dipped just below the waist of Ruby's pants, the scythe-wielder decided this couldn't wait.

Experienced fingers gently roamed over the pale skin, drawing a shudder from the girl she had pinned against the wall. Her fingers gently popped the button of Weiss's pants, unzipping the zipper right after. But she stopped there, her hand wandering off to explore the rest of her body teasingly. "D-damn it, Ruby." Weiss breathed out as a skilled hand toyed with her breast.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked tauntingly, the hand on her partner's thigh squeezing gently. Her breath was hot against Weiss's neck, encouraging her to roll her head to the side to give Ruby better access. "Stop fucking teasing me." Weiss said, adding as much bite to the phrase as she could in her current position.

Ruby growled at the swear, pressing closer to her partner. "Well, since you asked correctly." Her hand snaked inside Weiss's pants, not bothering to try and take them off. She thrust two fingers inside her partner, loving the cries of pleasure she heard. Weiss's hands flew up to grip at the back of Ruby's shirt, nails digging into the skin beneath. The heiress threw her head back, moaning and panting as Ruby thrust in to her, the palm of her hand rubbing her clit with every thrust. All she could do was tighten her legs around Ruby's waist, fingernails leaving crescents on her partner's shoulders.

Ruby leaned forward, roughly biting the heiress's shoulder. Weiss had no qualms with Ruby leaving marks, so long as they were placed in spots that could be hidden if needed be. The sudden bite drew a groan from the fencer, nails biting deeper into soft flesh. Ruby's fingers twitched this way and that, hitting all the spots she knew would make Weiss sing her name aloud. Weiss's chest was heaving, the pleasure almost too much to bear.

Her hands wandered under Ruby's shirt, hiking it up as far as she could manage. Her legs shook and eyes clenched tight, cursing silently to herself when Ruby slowed down enough to stop Weiss from cumming. Trembling hands pawed at Ruby's breasts, too unstable to do much other than roughly grope.

The fencer leaned forward to roughly bite Ruby's shoulder, definitely leaving a mark. At this Ruby added a third finger, slamming back into Weiss so all she could do was throw her head back in ecstasy and try not to be too loud. Any shred of semblance she had was lost, biting on her hand to try and muffle her high pitched moan as she came, clenching around Ruby's fingers.

Ruby smirked at her partner, loving how vulnerable she was, just for her. Her fingers slowed, extending Weiss's pleasure for as long as she could. When she felt Weiss still, she leaned forward to kiss her softly. The fencer reciprocated to the best of her ability, legs barely staying wrapped around Ruby's waist.

"Love you," Weiss murmured, nuzzling into the crook of Ruby's neck.

"Love you more." Ruby replied, holding the girl gently in her arms. Taking them over to the heiress's bed, Ruby changed Weiss's clothes to pyjamas and did the same. Laying her under the covers, Ruby crawled in next to her, wrapping the smaller girl in her arms. "Dolt…" Weiss murmured affectionately, falling asleep quickly.

"Dolt." Ruby agreed softly, kissing the top of Weiss's head and following her to sleep.


End file.
